Eternitytome1
by Madisson
Summary: Bella se réveille à Chicago. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de qui elle est ni de ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle se rend néanmoins bien compte qu'elle n'est pas normale. Sa peau brille, au soleil, les humains la regardent étrangement. Et puis, il y a cet homme...
1. Introduction

.

.

.

.

Bienvenue à toutes et à tous sur Eternity-tome1 : The Knowledge*. Ceci est une nouvelle fiction, une trilogie, en réalité. Les trois tomes se nomment : **The Knowledge**, **The War**** et **The Final Act*****. Il s'agira de trois fictions, donc, très courtes, ne faisant que rarement plus d'une page Word. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira des les lire autant que j'aime les écrire. Avec, je vous donnerai toujours le morceau de musique avec lequel je travaille, libre à vous de l'écouter… ou pas :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

**Eternity-tome1 : The Knowledge**

**« Lorsque la vérité sera dévoilée aux yeux de la population, aux yeux de ces hommes et de ces femmes à la tolérance si précaire, à l'esprit si étroit, il en sera fini de nous. Nous serons chassés et traqués. Nous serons abattus sans aucune pitié et de notre amour ne restera aucun souvenir. »**

.

.

.

.

Alors, pensez-vous suivre cette fiction ?

*Dites oui ! Dites Oui ! :D*

.

.

.

.

* La connaissance

** La guerre

*** L'acte final


	2. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir :) Quelle heure est-il pour vous ? Alors, voici pour vous le prologue de cette fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

Un grand merci au deux premières personnes ayant laissé les deux premiers commentaires :

1) Calestina L

2) Sandrine-Pattinson

.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

_Musique : Jimmy Eat World – 23_

_._

J'ai froid au cœur. Mon corps est gelé et je ne comprends pourquoi. Les lumières de la ville brillent de mille feux et une irrépressible envie de pleurer me prend. Je cherche une larme sur ma joue mais n'en trouve aucune.

J'ai peur.

Au loin, face à moi, dans la beauté des horizons, le soleil se lève. Il répand sa chaleur sur terre, donne la vie et j'attends avec impatience de sentir ses rayons sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et souris. Je crépite d'impatience.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant rien.

Seule cette envie de pleurer de bonheur, de tristesse – je ne sais pas – m'envahit. Je crois avoir perdu quelque chose, un élément essentiel de ma constitution mais la beauté du levé du jour m'emplit de joie.

La vie est belle, que j'ai envie de hurler ! J'aime la vie !

Je m'effondre à genoux. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi... est-ce qu'il ne bat plus, que je remarque ? Je m'affole et, très rapidement, reprends mon calme. La lumière du soleil m'apaise. Le ciel bleu, l'air frais du matin, le léger vent faisant voler mes cheveux me font retrouver ma sérénité.

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi ma peau brille-t-elle comme si des milliers de diamants s'y trouvaient incrustés ?

.

.

.

.

Alors, alors, comment ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Bella ? Et que pensez-vous du fait que cette fiction soit intégralement écrite au présent ?

J'attends impatiemment vos avis (qui sont aussi bons pour moi qu'un Edward nu recouvert de Nutella et de glace vanille), et vous dis : à bientôt !

Madisson' :)


	3. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre, grand moment pour moi ! :D

Je remercie **Sandrine-Pattinson**, **Calestina L, Menieemmett, tia63, momo **et **Bella 38 **!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

1.

**« L'étrangeté de la chose. »**

_Musique : Kyo – Chaque seconde_

.

Je relève la tête. Je m'élance. Mes jambes emportent mon corps dans la volée. Je saute et atterris souplement sur le bitume.

Un coup de klaxon.

Une voiture dévie de sa trajectoire pour m'éviter et percute un 4x4 venant en sens inverse. Le véhicule s'écrase dans la carrosserie du 4x4 dans un bruit strident.

-**Mon fils**, crie une voix **! Il est sur le siège arrière.**

Elle provient de l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Des passants se ruent sur eux alors que d'autres m'observent, fascinés par le reflet de ma peau. Je fais un pas en arrière, puis un second et, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait le temps de venir à ma rencontre pour me retenir le temps qu'arrive la police, je suis loin.

Je cours.

Je vole.

Que se passe-t-il ? Je me sens légère et j'avance de ce fait si vite que mes pieds touchent à peine le sol. Je regarde à gauche. En une fraction de secondes, j'ai eu le temps de passer devant une épicerie, la bibliothèque municipale, un café et une boutique de vêtements.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Je continue ma course folle, m'enivre de ce sentiment de liberté intense, cette sensation que rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je suis forte. Je suis puissante.

Je le sais. Je le sens. Et pourtant…

Il y a ce vide en moi, cette impression d'être creuse. Je m'arrête à l'abri des regards et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. J'aperçois une parcelle de ma peau, sous le fin pull d'été dont je suis vêtue. Elle est blanche, blafarde. Suis-je malade ?

Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Charlie sera là. Il saura me dire ce qu'il m'arrive. Il n'est pas le meilleur père du monde et encore moins un fin cuisinier mais il s'agit de mon père et il est là, lorsque j'ai besoin de lui.

Charlie, la maison. Où se trouve ma maison ? Et où suis-je ? J'essaye de me remémorer la journée d'hier mais n'y parviens pas. Je m'affole une nouvelle fois. Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas… qui je suis. Qui est Charlie ? J'aperçois un visage dans les méandres de mon esprit mais il s'efface, peu à peu, et, bientôt, je ne vois plus rien.

Qui suis-je ?

Je place mes mains sur ma tête de la même façon que si j'avais une horrible migraine. Que suis-je censée faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'une personne censée ferait si elle se trouvait à ma place ?

Sans doute irait-elle voir la police. Sans doute, oui, mais je suis responsable d'un horrible accident de voiture. Peut-être même suis-je la coupable d'un meurtre. Y a-t-il eu un mort ?

Non. Je ne peux prendre le risque de me rendre à la police. De plus, je sens que quelque chose ne tourne plus très rond, chez moi, en moi. Je ne suis plus comme l'une des personnes censée auquel j'essaye de m'identifier.

Je ne suis plus une personne.

Je suis un monstre, mais ça, je ne le sais pas encore.

.

.

.

.

Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouver, ce premier chapitre ? Des commentaires ? Chaque chapitre de la fiction (sans exception), comporte un morceau musical pour l'accompagner. Vous l'aimez, ce morceau ? :)

Comme je l'ai peut-être déjà dit : cette fiction Eternity comporte 3 tomes. Le deuxième est en cours d'écriture. Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? Autour de quel thème va tourner cette trilogie ? Edward et Bella, certes, et… A vous de l'imaginer (et de me donner vos idées, parce que je suis une grande curieuse et que lire vos avis me mettra la patate :P)

A bientôt, Madisson'

Plein de gros gros bisous ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 2

Second chapitre, première rencontre avec… ? Surprise ! Allez, je suis sûre que vous allez deviner :P

Merci à **Artistaa**, **Menieemmett **et **Mrs Esmee Cullen** d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(N'oubliez pas le morceau musical, vous le trouverez sur youtube sans problème, normalement. :)

.

.

.

.

2.

**« Parce que je ne suis pas la seule. »**

_Musique : Ilan Eshkeri – Shooting Star_

.

Je traine depuis plusieurs heures dans la ville, lorsque je croise une odeur. Oui, une odeur ! Elle est envoûtante. Au fil du temps qui passe, je me suis rendue compte de bien des choses. Premièrement, je vois comme je n'ai jamais vu. Je sens comme je n'ai jamais senti. Tout est décuplé. Les couleurs et les bruits, tout particulièrement. Il me semble aussi que je suis différente, physiquement. Je suis passée devant une vitrine et oui, j'ai changé, malgré que je ne me souvienne pas de mon ancienne apparence.

Cette conclusion m'a littéralement retourné l'estomac. Au plus loin dans mes souvenirs, jamais je n'avais entendu parler de mutations autres qu'en rapport avec une maladie d'une extrême gravité.

Et je me suis affolée. Je me trouvais dans une ruelle, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La rage m'a envahie d'une puissance qui m'a terrifiée. La peur s'est décuplée et a alimenté ma haine qui a augmenté ma peur qui a multiplié ma haine, et ainsi de suite. Je me suis retrouvée prise dans cet afflux de sentiments, oppressée, et le seul moyen pour moi de m'en sortir fut de frapper contre le mur face à moi. Cela m'a soulagée alors j'ai recommencé, des morceaux de briques ont volé en éclats et un cri s'est échappé de ma bouche.

La tension a diminué et je suis redevenue moi-même. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu ce comportement, cette réaction.

Il est tard, la nuit et tombe et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse à ma question.

L'odeur.

Oui, l'odeur, comment ai-je fait pour l'oublier ? Mon esprit s'est soudainement emporté sur ma journée alors que la fragrance me tournait autour. Elle est douce, de miel. Une note boisée. Des fleurs. Je ne saurai dire lesquelles mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je sens leur parfum.

Elle provient du coin de la rue. Mes jambes bougent et je gagne l'intersection. Je me trouve dans une raie de lumière, le soleil s'abaissant lentement entre deux buildings.

Une femme m'aperçoit, m'observe, pose une main sur la personne qui l'accompagne et me montre du doigt. Ne connaît-elle pas les bonnes manières ? La bienséance ?

Je pousse un long soupire. Je m'éloigne lorsque je suis projetée derrière un container à poubelles. Qu'est-ce que…

-**Es-tu folle ? Souhaites-tu donc mourir**, que me demande un homme que je ne connais pas **?**

-**Quoi ? Qui es-t… tu ?**

Je le regarde fixement, la bouche ouverte alors que les mots refusent de sortir. Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, à _me _couper le souffle. Ses cheveux de cuivre, ses yeux… J'y vois briller les étoiles. J'y vois de l'or en fusion, de la poussière de rêves, l'espoir, la vie.

Plus tard, j'apprendrai que cela n'est qu'une ruse, un piège. J'apprendrai que cet homme est un vampire et que ses yeux sont un atout non négligeable pour séduire une proie.

J'apprendrai que moi, je suis comme lui.

.

.

.

.

Alors, alors, je sais, c'est court et très méchant de ma part que de couper ici ! En compensation, en commentaire, j'accepterai même les remarques cinglantes d'anonymes. Vous me pardonnez, dans ce cas ? Non ? Et si je vous dis que le chapitre 3 sera plus long ? Toujours pas ?

Et la musique, vous avez aimé ? Vous connaissiez ? Il s'agit de la BO de Stardust, un film que j'ai trouvé bien sympathique et que je vous recommande si vous décidez de passer un dimanche en famille :)

A tout bientôt, Madisson' ^^


	5. Chapitre 3

Donc, voici enfin ce chapitre 3. Bella va réussir à mettre Edward dans un très fort embarras, car elle ne comprend rien de ce qu'il lui arrive. xD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

.

.

.

.

3.

**« Parce que je suis une **_**super-ignorante **_**»**

_Musique : Nada Surf – Always Love_

.

Il est beau et jeune. C'est un Apollon, un Adonis. Son regard, ses cheveux et son corps me transportent au septième ciel. Je regrette presque déjà ce jour, cette seconde, lorsque je pense que, plus tard, dans dix minutes, dix jours, dix ans, il aura vieilli et perdu de sa beauté.

Rien n'est éternel. Seule la pensée du temps qui passe, que j'ai envie d'ajouter.

Il me tend sa main et je m'empresse de la prendre. Il m'aide à me relever et me fait un regard désolé. Je n'y pense plus, obnubilée par sa peau touchant la mienne, par le contact qui nous lie. Je pose un bras sur le container pour retenir mon équilibre défaillant. L'homme me regarde bizarrement, comme si je n'étais pas normale.

-**Tout va bien**, demande-t-il **?**

-**Oui, bien. Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?**

Il louche une nouvelle fois sur mes jambes. Sont-elles mal formées ? Ai-je une feuille de salade colée sur ma jupe m'arrivant à hauteur des genoux ? Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de rémission.

-**Ecoute, je suis désolé. J'ai cruellement manqué de tact en t'envoyant valser, mais… enfin… Je te demanderai juste de ne pas sortir avant la nuit, d'accord ? Tu as de la chance que je t'aie vue à ma fenêtre et que je t'aie empêchée de te faire remarquer, alors…**

-**Attends, stop**, que je le coupe **! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

Sa tête s'incline de côté alors que ses yeux se referment légèrement, coupant la vue que j'ai sur son regard.

-**Comment ça, de quoi je parle ? Si tu restes dans la rue, les gens vont découvrir que tu n'es pas comme eux. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon, tu m'entends ? Les Volturi risquent de te tomber dessus et…**

-**Qui ?**

Sa bouche s'affaisse. Je crois que je l'ai achevé. J'essaye de retirer ma main de la sienne mais il resserre la prise qu'il en a. Il regarde à droite, puis à gauche et – ne voyant personne – m'emmène avec lui. Nous traversons la route et nous retrouvons bientôt devant son appartement. Seuls trois marches nous séparent de la porte d'entrée. Il les monte, m'entraine et me fait entrer. Il habite au deuxième. Je le suis mais uniquement parce que je veux des explications.

Je veux que l'on m'explique ce qu'il m'arrive et, lui, il a l'air de le savoir.

.

Son appartement est très coquet et, durant une seconde, je me demande si une femme ne vit pas à ses côtés. La cuisine est propre, la poussière a été faite récemment et l'aspirateur aussi, visiblement.

-**Viens !**

Il me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il y a un vieux poste télévisé au dessus de la table à manger. Tellement vieux qu'il me semble être encore en noir et blanc.

L'homme s'assied à son tour et me dévisage. Puis :

-**Alors ? Tu jouais à la mort, avant. Pourquoi ?**

Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Je siffle d'agacement et me relève, quelque peu énervée.

-**Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, **_**l'bo'gosse **_**? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles et si c'est pour me raconter de telles idioties, je préfère m'en aller. **

Je fais un pas en avant mais il se place devant moi. J'essaye de lui passer à côté mais il semble qu'il ait décidé de me retenir chez lui. Je m'énerve, donc ai envie de pleurer. L'envie de pleurer renforce mon énervement… C'est un cercle vicieux, une spirale autodestructrice. Je me mets à haleter alors que l'Adonis, lui, pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me secoue doucement.

-**Eyh, du calme ! C'est bon, tout va bien. Tout va bien…**

Je me calme. Sa voix, ce doux carillon, cette symphonie de notes me berce et m'embrume l'esprit. J'oublie.

-**Voilà… C'est bien. C'est bien, là… C'est fini !**

J'entends bien qu'il me parle comme si j'étais une gosse mais qu'importe ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de me mettre en rogne. J'ai trop de mal à me contrôler et cela m'effraie. L'Adonis, lui, semble plus sceptique que jamais.

**-Et bien ! Tu as les mêmes réactions qu'un nouveau-né. Tu te laisses trop facilement entrainer par tes émotions. Personne ne t'a jamais fait la remarque ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de rester maître de toi-même ?**

Ma patience a des limites ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit, pas un mot de ce qu'il souhaite de moi. C'est étrange et je n'aime pas ça. Peut-être est-il fou ? Peut-être me mène-t-il en bateau ? Cette idée m'irrite à nouveau et la colère reprend rapidement le dessus. L'Apollon lève les mains, lorsqu'il remarque que je m'énerve encore.

-**Je n'ai rien dit. Rien du tout. **

Je préfère cela, en effet.

-**Depuis combien de temps es-tu en ville**, reprend-t-il sur un air faussement joyeux** ? **

Que suis-je censée répondre à cela ? Que je n'ai plus de souvenir datant d'avant le levé du jour ? Allait-il me prendre pour une folle ? Préviendrait-il la police ? Je peux toujours lui mentir… ou ne lui avouer qu'une demi-vérité.

-**Depuis ce matin. **

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. A mon tour de lui poser une question.

-**Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sorte le jour ?**

Il se bloque de tout mouvement et plonge ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-**Tu te fiches de moi ?**

-**Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? Au fait, t'as pas quelque chose à manger ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai rien avalé et je risque l'hypoglycémie si je n'ai pas mon apport journalier en glucides. **

Encore une fois, il me regarde comme si je suis folle. Je me jette alors à l'eau, je n'ai rien à perdre. J'espère désenvenimer la situation, rendre ce silence gênant moins percutant. Je jette :

-**Au fait, je m'appelle Isabella. Mais appelle-moi Bella, s'il te plaît. **

Toujours aucun bruit.

Raté.

.

.

.

.

Pauvre Edward ! Il a du pain sur la planche xD

Alors, comment ? :) Comme promis, le chapitre est plus long que le précédent !

Aurez-vous la gentillesse de laisser un petit commentaire ? Ils sont aussi bons pour moi que l'idée que je me fais d'Edward dans mon lit D

A bientôt, Madisson'


	6. Chapitre 4

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)

Et merci à **saratea**, **tia** **63**, **Mamanlily** et **Audrey** **1986** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. ^^

.

.

.

.

4.

**« Les gens craignent la différence tout comme j'ai peur de moi-même. »**

_Musique : MoZella – Lost along the way_

.

Il s'appelle Edward Masen.

Il m'a dit la vérité, l'atroce réalité. Il m'a raconté, expliqué et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis un monstre. Un vampire. Ma peau brille et j'ai des réactions de nouveaux-nés. Et en plus d'être anormal, je suis anormal dans mon anormalité, si je puis dire cela ainsi.

Je ne réclame pas le sang. Cela doit-il me rassurer ? Je suis étrangère à ma propre situation. Je suis… Je suis la pièce déformée d'un puzzle que l'on arrive plus assembler.

-**Les vampires boivent du sang. N'en ressens-tu vraiment pas le besoin ?**

-**Non. **

-**Mais pourtant… Ta peau, ta vitesse, ta force. La froideur de ta peau et tes réactions excessives prouvent que tu es une nouveau-née. Depuis combien de temps te trouves-tu dans cette situation ?**

**-Ce… Ce matin. **

Je suis véritablement effrayée par ce qu'il me dit. Le fait qu'il me ressemble, qu'il possède les mêmes caractéristiques que celles qu'il m'a citées, me prouve qu'il ne me ment pas.

-**Mon Dieu… Ce matin ? Tu ne te rappelles de rien, avant ? **

-**Non. **

-**Et ta transformation ? La douleur, le feu…**

**-Non plus. **

Il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Il semble ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je le regarde patiemment, attendant qu'il digère les informations.

-**Très bien. Et tu ne te rappelles pas d'avoir rencontré ton créateur ? Un homme ou une femme te ressemblant étrangement. Une personnalité fascinante sur laquelle ton regard s'est accroché, dans la rue, aux yeux d'un rouge meurtrier ?**

**-Non. **

Ne pourrai-je jamais répondre par l'affirmative ?

-**Tu me mets dans un sacré pétrin. Tu… Tu as un endroit où aller ?**

-**Non**, soupirai-je**.**

-**Alors tu vas rester ici.**

-**Mais…**

-**Ecoute-moi bien, Bella ! Dehors, il y a d'autres personnes comme nous. Nous sommes une espèce malveillante. Nous sommes maudits, Bella, nous avons perdu notre âme. Et bien que je tente tous les jours de garder une part d'humanité, en moi, certain ont baissé les bras. Ces personnes n'ont plus de lois et pourraient s'en prendre à toi. Et les Volturi, aussi, notre police. Si elle vient à apprendre que tu te promènes à visage découvert, ils te tueront. **

Je suis glacée d'effroi. Je comprends, malgré que tout cela ne ressemble qu'à un film d'épouvante. Et il me raconte et m'explique encore, toute la nuit. Au levé du jour, il me dit qu'il doit aller chasser. Il m'avoue qu'il ne traque que l'animal. Il est _végétarien. _C'est comme s'il compensait avec du tofu, mais plus le temps passe, moins je me souviens de ce dont il s'agit.

-**C'est normal. Lorsque nous devenons vampires, nos souvenirs humains s'estompent, peu à peu. Je m'étonne, en revanche, qu'en ce qui te concerne, ils disparaissent si vite. **

Il se relève. Il part chasser. Je l'attrape par sa chemise et, rapidement, le ramène à moi. Je me lève à mon tour et le prends dans mes bras. Je crois sentir un courant d'air glacé passer dans mon dos. Dehors, le temps change, devient nuageux et frais. Je niche mon visage dans son cou.

-**Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas**, que je murmure **! J'ai tellement peur. **

.

.

.

.

Ne sentirait-on pas les liens entre notre Edward Masen et notre si gentille Bella se resserrer ? Sans parler d'un petit détail, tout à la fin, dans l'avant-dernier paragraphe, auquel personne n'aura fait attention. Très important, néanmoins ! :D Vous devinez lequel ? Non ? Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ! On peut même faire un petit concours ! ^.^ Qui va trouver ce que j'ai caché dans l'avant-dernier paragraphe ?

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)

Au fait, vous aimez les morceaux que je mets dans les chapitres ou vous ne prenez même plus la peine d'aller les écouter ? xD


	7. Chapitre 5

Je ne vais pas m'attarder en conférence, aujourd'hui, alors bonne lecture ! :)

Merci à **Audrey** **1986**, **Mamanlily **et **Evanne Blackstone **d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

**Mamanlily,** c'est quoi ta petite idée ? J'ai envie de savoir, moi :D

.

.

.

.

5.

**« Le regret est là, derrière nous, à attendre la première occasion de se manifester, de nous bouffer. »**

_Musique : Lifehouse – You and Me_

.

Je me trouve dans le canapé d'Edward. Je dévore littéralement l'un de ses livres au nom plus que révélateur de Roméo et Juliette.

-**Ca te plaît**, me demande-t-il, tout en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés **?**

-**C'est génial. Ils s'aiment tellement**, que je lui réponds**…**

Si j'avais été encore humaine, j'en aurai pleuré. Edward m'a néanmoins dit que je ne possède plus cette capacité. Je m'adapte difficilement à ma nouvelle condition mais, chaque jour, Edward est là pour m'aider. Je reste, la plupart du temps, à ses côtés. Après ce qu'il m'a expliqué sur les Volturi, je n'ose plus sortir seule. Tout me semble dangereux, autour de moi, depuis que je sais que des monstres se promènent sans laisse, dans les rues.

Lorsqu'il part chasser, je ferme portes et fenêtres pour être sûre de ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Lorsqu'Edward l'a découvert, il a ri.

-**Tu es parfaitement capable de te battre contre un intrus humain. Et ce n'est pas une plaque de verre ou de bois qui arrêtera un vampire.**

Je me suis réfugiée contre lui, la mine rabougrie. La première fois, cela l'a gêné. Il n'a su comment réagir, sur le moment. Il a ensuite posé une main sur ma tête, une autre dans mon dos et m'a serrée gentiment.

Maintenant, cela ne lui fait plus ni chaud, ni froid. Je crois au contraire qu'il aime bien cela. Ou alors a-t-il pitié… Je n'ai plus de famille, ni d'ami, de lieu d'habitation ou de souvenir. Je n'ai, pour ainsi dire, rien, juste Edward. Et lui, que je me demande ? Qu'a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de lui ? Je pose mon livre sur la table et hésite à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Il pose à son tour le magasine qu'il a entamé et fait :

-**Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?**

-**Hum… En fait… Euh, oui. Est-ce que… enfin… Est-ce que tu peux me parler de toi ? **

Je crois percevoir ses yeux se couvrir d'un voile de tristesse. Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû…

-**Je suis désolée, je…**

-**Non, c'est bon**, me contra-t-il**. C'est tout bon… Comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Edward Masen. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tu peux le croire. Je regrette tant de choses…**

Il s'arrête une seconde, plonge dans ses pensées, en ressort, prend une grande inspiration et se remet à parler.

-**Je suis né ici, à Chicago, en 1901. Je mourais de la grippe espagnole lorsque mon créateur m'a transformé.**

-**Tu connais ton créateur ?**

-**Oui. Il m'a appris comment me conduire pour passer inaperçu. Il est végétarien. Peu de temps après qu'il m'ait transmuté, il a transformé celle qui devint sa femme. Nous vivions décemment, à nous trois. Avec le temps, néanmoins, j'ai changé. Je suis devenu mauvais. J'étais violent, je me rebellais et je me suis enfui… J'ai mené une vie de paria durant plusieurs années. J'ai tué beaucoup d'humains. J'ai mené l'existence de mon espèce et, pour moi, il n'y aura aucune rédemption.**

Il y a tant de douleurs dans ses mots. Il regrette. Il se croit damné. Est-ce effectivement le cas ? Est-ce qu'une personne éprouvant de sincères remords n'a pas le droit au paradis ? Je suis mal placée pour donner une réponse.

-**J'ai fait de la peine à un homme que je considérais comme mon père, ainsi qu'à une femme que j'aimais comme ma mère. Je leur ai fait honte. Certes, j'ai essayé de changer. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, au début des années 90, je me suis rendu compte de ma bêtise. J'ai voulu me racheter mais cela ne m'a pas été accordé. Lorsque je me suis rendu chez eux, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis, ce qui est normal. Et je ne les ai jamais revu.**

J'hésite un bref instant à la prendre dans mes bras. Il est toujours là, lui, lorsque j'ai besoin de réconfort. Je ne peux pas lui refuser une étreinte. Le simple fait d'avoir une épaule pour souffler peut être un soulagement. De plus, il ressemble à un enfant, en cet instant. Il a besoin d'un appui, d'une personne sur qui il puisse compter. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé où il se trouve. Je lui prends la main, lui fais un sourire peiné et, lorsque j'ouvre mes bras, c'est lui qui, lentement, vient s'y réfugier.

-**Merci**, murmure-t-il**. **

.

.

.

.

Voili-voilà ! :D J'avoue être fière de ce chapitre !

Et vous, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Nous découvrons enfin la place des Cullen, dans cette histoire, même qu'Edward n'est peut-être pas tout à faire sincère, envers Bella. (Et envers vous, par la même occasion xD) Alors ? Que cache-t-il ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? Un petit commentaire pour me la faire partager ? )

Si j'ai un peu plus de commentaires que d'habitudes, je vous poste deux chapitre en même temps, la prochaine fois :P

A bientôt, Madisson'


	8. Chapitre 6 – 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)

Je vous annonce que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, j'en suis persuadée ! ^^

Je ne m'attarde donc pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci à **NeaRogue, mamanlily, Anne, Audrey 1986 et Alpo** d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Pour répondre à Anne, ET1 fait 15 chapitres, en plus du prologue et de l'épilogue. Normalement, il en sera de même pour les autres tomes.

.

.

.

.

6.

**« Je crois que je l'aime… Je crois que je l'aime… Je l'aime. »**

_Musique : Adam Lambert – Time for miracles_

.

Je crois que je l'aime. Il obsède chacune de mes pensées, prend place dans tous mes soupirs. Je ne cesse de le regarder en douce et, parfois, j'ai l'impression que lui aussi le fait. Il me parle moins depuis qu'il m'a dévoilé sa vie, il y a une semaine. Il reste distant et cela m'énerve énormément.

J'essaye de rester calme pour ne pas refaire la même erreur que ce matin. Je n'ai pas contrôlé mes émotions et je me suis laissée emporter. J'ai brisé une vitre avant qu'il ne parvienne à me maîtriser. Aussitôt mon contrôle rétablit, il s'est une nouvelle fois éloigné.

Idiot !

-**Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, dans la vie**, que je lui demande, histoire de couper cette pesante insonorité régnant dans l'appartement **?**

-**La lecture, l'art, la musique. Les voitures, aussi. La vitesse. Et toi ?**

-**La discussion**, soupirai-je, sarcastique**. Tu ne pourrais pas y mettre du tien ?**

Il reprit avec le même ton.

-**Très bien. Pourquoi passes-tu tes journées à me lorgner ?**

Je manque de m'étouffer et me souviens qu'un vampire n'a pas besoin d'air pour vivre. En une vitesse éclair, je me retrouve coincée entre le mur derrière moi et le corps marmoréen de mon hébergeur. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et sa main descend dangereusement sur mes hanches.

-**Alors ? **

Son sourire m'empêche de penser. Il passe son pouce sur ma joue, relève ma mâchoire et je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien.

-**Puis-je t'embrasser, Isabella ?**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre « oui, j'en ai envie », qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres. Un baiser passionné débute alors et des fourmillements agréables m'envahissent. Le désir devient plus fort encore et je me presse contre lui. Nos halètements s'entrechoquent, se mêlent dans une câlinerie passionnée. Sa main remonte sous mon chemisier et son visage se déplace jusque dans le creux de mon épaule.

-**Ed… ward…**

Je gémis sous ses caresses, lorsqu'il se recule soudainement.

-**Je suis désolé**, se justifie-t-il**. Nous n'aurions pas dû, ce n'est pas…**

Je l'empêche de se fustiger en m'emparant du col de sa chemise.

-**Qu'est-ce que…**

-**Chut, Edward, tout va bien. Nous sommes de grandes personnes et nous savons ce que nous faisons, n'est-ce pas ?**

Au pire des cas, il s'agit là d'un coup d'un soir. Mon égo, mon moral et mon amour pour lui en prendraient un coup. Mais s'il m'aime aussi… Pourquoi ne baisserait-il pas la garde ? Pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner quelques minutes, quelques heures à cette douce étreinte ?

Nous glissons tous les deux sur le canapé. Le soleil se couche, complice de nos caresses. Plus tard, il se lèvera sur nos corps enlacés.

.

.

.

.

Alors, alors ? Comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Cette fiction n'est pas classée en rated M, vous vous en êtes sans doute rendus compte, donc pas de lemon, ici, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! :)

Alors, un petit review pour la route ? Vous avez aimé la musique concernant ce chapitre ? Ca m'intéresserait bien de le savoir…

Et maintenant, un second chapitre :D

.

.

.

.

7.

**« Cette maladie t'emporte. Elle te vole ton être. Tu te meurs. »**

_Musique : Damien Rice – Cold Water_

.

_**Point de vue Edward**_

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tout se brouille dans mon esprit. La peur enveloppe chaque partie de mon être lorsque je la vois ainsi couchée et faible, dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que pour bouger la tête. Le pire, dans tout cela, est que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

Je l'aime. Je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Le destin, après s'être longuement acharné contre moi, m'a envoyé le plus fabuleux cadeau qu'il puisse m'être fait. Maintenant, il me le reprend.

_Bella, mon tendre amour… _

Elle m'a accepté malgré mes défauts et, pour la première fois de mon siècle d'existence, je me suis senti vivant. Elle m'aime, elle aussi. Longtemps, ma vie est restée vide, sans saveur et cette fille, cette nouveau-née se promenant sans gêne dans les rues est venue bouleverser mon plat quotidien.

Et je l'aime…

Je sais, je m'exprime mal mais l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être expliqué.

.

Elle gémit. Je concentre mon attention sur elle. Sa peau pâle semble être craquelée. Elle se meurt. Elle périt.

-**Ed… ward… J'ai… mal.**

Elle compresse son ventre et est prise d'un soubresaut. Je détourne mon regard de ses douces prunelles et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Un vampire peut-il souffrir plus que nous, en cet instant ?

Dois-je appeler Carlisle ?

Oui. J'ai menti. Je sais où il habite. Je connais son lieu de travail et son numéro de téléphone, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Il soigne des patients dans un petit hôpital d'une bourgade du nom de Forks, proche de Seattle. Je sais que son clan s'est agrandi. Deux hommes et une femme l'ont rejoint. Je connaissais déjà Rosalie, lorsque je suis parti. Elle est fortement impliquée dans les causes de mon départ et de la vie que j'ai mené par la suite.

Si seulement Carlisle n'avait pas eu l'idée de la transformer…

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler…

.

Bella pleure sans larme. Cela m'écorche le cœur. Le téléphone est à portée de ma main mais, tout comme je fuis les yeux de mon aimée, je le fuis, lui. Je choisis la solution de la facilité. Certes, voir Bella ainsi me gorge de souffrances mais je sais que si je viens à décrocher le combiné, il en est fini de nous.

Je lui murmure, la voix chevrotante :

-**Tout est bientôt fini, Bella. Bientôt fini… **

Mes doigts se referment sur la tête de lit qui craque sous la pression. Oui, c'est bientôt la fin et nous n'aurons pas droit à un happy end. Il est abominable de se dire que nous n'avons pas droit au bonheur. Nous sommes damnés.

Je me relève.

-**Edw… ard… Qu'est-ce que tu…**

-**Il faut que j'aille chasser.**

Et je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas que Bella me voie perdre le contrôle. Elle est douce et si innocente. Je refuse qu'elle puisse avoir à faire au monstre, la part vampirique de moi-même. Par chance, aujourd'hui est un jour sombre. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Les gens sont trop pressés de rentrer chez eux, avant que la pluie ne tombe.

La forêt se trouve à la périphérie de la ville. Avant que je n'aie véritablement eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, j'ai abattu un cerf. Son sang a coulé dans ma gorge, doux nectar dont je me délecte presque autant que des baisers de Bella.

Je me rappelle la façon dont cela a débuté. Des crampes à l'estomac. Je me suis tout de suite inquiété. Cela n'était pas normal. Puis, ses jambes ne l'ont plus soutenues. Le moindre geste devenait une épreuve pour elle et, après quelques jours, elle n'était plus capable de se lever.

Si au moins elle… Mais…

Evidemment ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?

Je cours maintenant en sens inverse, en direction de l'appartement.

J'ai trouvé la solution.

.

.

.

.

Alors, que lui arrive-t-il à notre pauvre Bella ? Je suis sûre que vous le savez ! )

Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Et Damien Rice avec le chapitre, comment ? Cold Water est une chanson tellement belle, je ne m'en lasse pas. Pour toutes celles et ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ce chanteur, je vous conseille aussi 9 crimes, qui est magnifique. Une pure merveille mais qui correspondait moins au chapitre. Dommage ! ^^'

Alors, un petit review pour me motiver ? :D

A bientôt, Madisson' !


	9. Chapitre 8

Voilà, donc le nouveau chapitre. La réponse au mystère du précédent chapitre s'y trouve ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! :)

Merci à **Manoa, saratea, Audrey 1986 **et **SophieB29** d'avoir laissé un commentaire ^^

.

.

.

.

8.

**« Sens cette odeur, douce fragrance du bonheur. »**

_Musique : Nickelback – Savin' me_

.

J'ai arrêté de respirer, il y a une heure. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin et le faire me brûle les poumons. Edward est parti à la hâte, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Il me manque atrocement. Je suis à deux doigts de fondre entre moult sanglots, lorsque j'entends la porte de l'entrée se refermer. Edward déboule dans la chambre à coucher, excité comme une puce, et me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas chassé.

-**Quoi**, que je demande difficilement** ?**

-**Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas bu de sang ?**

Je ne me souvenais pas même en avoir bu un jour.

-**Pour…quoi ? Cela a-t-il de… l'importance ?**

-**Evidemment, Bella ! Nous, vampires, buvons du sang comme un humain mange des pancakes au petit déjeuné. Tu ne te nourris pas, voilà le problème ! Ton organisme a besoin d'un apport nutritionnel sinon, il meurt. Ce qui t'arrive n'aurait jamais pu m'arriver car j'ai besoin de sang, mon corps le réclame par des brûlures à la gorge alors que toi, cela semble te faire ni chaud ni froid.**

Je comprends que la cause de mon problème est vraiment idiote. Je me mets à rire, malgré la douleur parcourant mes membres. Je viens de comprendre que je ne vais pas mourir, que je ne suis pas si différente que cela de mon espèce.

Edward passe un bras dans mon dos et me soulève.

-**Tu arrives marcher ? Attends, je te porte jusqu'à la forêt. **

Il me serre contre son torse marmoréen, me soulève et m'emporte. La vitesse me grise. Courir pour se sentir vivant. Je l'ai ressenti, lors de ma première journée.

J'appelle ce jour ainsi car je ne me souviens de rien avant. Elle est le début de tout. Le début de ma nouvelle vie, de mes souvenirs, ainsi que le début de ma relation avec Edward.

Cette journée représente toute ma vie.

L'odeur de pin, la terre et l'herbe humide m'entourent. Je pose difficilement pied au sol. Edward me regarde et m'incite à me lancer.

-**Je… Je dois faire quoi ?**

-**Concentre-toi ! Inspire ! Voilà. Détecte les odeurs t'environnant. Certaines te paraîtront plus alléchantes. Des effluves.**

-**Des effluves, oui. Mais rien d'alléchant.**

Edward soupire fortement.

-**Sûrement que ton corps ne détecte pas cette odeur. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne ressens pas le besoin de te nourrir. Pas d'odeur, pas de brûlures. Enfin… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un problème. Ton instinct n'est aucunement développé. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais traquer un animal.**

Nous réfléchissons tout deux en silence lorsque la solution me vient.

-**Tu pourrais le faire, toi. **

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur.

-**Bien oui. Et peut-être même qu'une fois que j'aurai bu du sang, mon corps en réclamera à nouveau.**

Il lève un doigt… avant de le baisser.

-**Ce n'est pas idiot**, admet-il**. **

-**Il m'arrive de faire preuve de bon sens**, souris-je**. **

Il m'embrasse tendrement et s'en va. Je m'assieds dans l'herbe. Mes jambes me semblent plus lourdes que jamais. Le temps est mauvais, la pluie ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur la ville. Les nuages sont d'une épaisseur jamais vue, d'un noir d'encre.

Edward revient. Il tient un lynx qui se débat à bout de bras, sentant son heure arrivée. Le voir défendre sa vie ainsi me retourne l'estomac. Je vais le tuer et je ne m'en sens soudainement plus capable. Toute résistance lui sera veine. Cela me brise le cœur.

Néamoins, le mal que mon corps me fait subir me rappelle bien vite à la raison.

Edward pose l'animal à terre. Les premières gouttes de pluies tombent, comme si le ciel pleurait la perte de l'être que je vais froidement assassiner. Je me penche en avant et inspire son odeur. Elle devient soudainement forte et puissante, douce et enivrante.

Sucrée et envoûtante.

Je perds tout contrôle. Je m'abandonne et goutte. L'animal pousse un cri mais je ne l'entends pas. Je grogne lorsqu'Edward bouge à mes côtés. L'animal est à moi.

Rien qu'à moi !

Edward recule, me laisse de l'espace. Puis le lynx s'éteint. Il n'est plus et je me sens agréablement bien. Revivre. Je suis heureuse. Je sens le sang se répandre dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Bientôt, je n'ai plus mal.

Nous rentrons, avec Edward. Nous devons faire vite.

Dans le ciel, le soleil brille.

.

.

.

.

Alors ? La première chasse de Bella… comment ?

N'avez-vous pas remarqué comme une petite… contradiction dans les dernières lignes ? Cela a un rapport avec le mystère du chapitre 4. Je n'en dis néanmoins pas plus pour le moment, ça va gentiment venir. ^^

A bientôt, Madisson'


	10. Chapitre 9

Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre et pas des moindres ! :D

Une importante évolution va se produire, dans ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Merci à **Audrey 1986, Cricrou86 **et **misslapy **d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

9.

**« La vérité a explosé comme une bombe à la face du monde. »**

_Musique : Immediate Music – Kingmaker_

.

Edward tourne en rond dans le salon. Il angoisse comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Il est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il m'a expliqué les risques de ce qu'il est entrain de se dérouler, ici même, dans les rues, en bas de notre propre immeuble.

Sur la terre entière.

La guerre.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le JT. Il passe non-stop depuis maintenant près de deux semaines sur toutes les chaines. Plus de programme. Seulement ce journal télévisé.

Le présentateur est effrayé, comme nous tous. Comme chacun de ses spectateurs. Il récite néanmoins son texte.

-**Treize meurtres à Phoenix. Une vague de vampires descend en direction du Mexique. Elle se dirige, à l'heure où je vous parle, en direction de San Diego. L'armée s'y rend et demande à tout citoyen de rester chez lui et de barricader portes et fenêtres. Personne n'est autorisé à gagner les rues. Une émeute s'est levée à Washington. Le peuple demande l'extermination de chacune de ces créatures. Le président prend, en cet instant, les mesures qui permettront au peuple de vivre à nouveau dans la sécurité… **

Nous ne savons quand cela a commencé, exactement. Des apparitions se sont faites, les unes après les autres. Des meurtres commis en public et des discours face aux médias.

La population connaît aujourd'hui la face cachée du monde. Edward dit qu'une nouvelle aire se lève et que cela n'annonce rien de bon.

-**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Volturi ne sont pas intervenus. Quelle folie ! Quelle folie…**

Je vais le prendre dans mes bras. En partie pour le calmer mais aussi pour me rassurer. Que va-t-il advenir de nous ? Dans quelles conditions allons-nous vivre ?

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus un lynx, un humain, qui se meurt. Aujourd'hui, c'est la terre entière.

-**Bientôt, il ne restera plus rien de la civilisation, Bella. Le vampire se cachait non pas par envie mais par obligation. Les Volturi y veillaient. Maintenant que nous sommes découverts, plus rien ne nous oblige à faire preuve d'égard envers les humains. Plus rien ne nous empêche de monter des armées de nouveaux-nés pour se battre des terres. Et s'il n'y a plus d'humain, nous ne tarderons pas à périr à notre tour. **

-**Qu'allons-nous faire ?**

-**Attendre. Nous n'avons guère le choix. **

Nous nous couchons dans le canapé. Je sens ses mains monter le long de mon corps pour redescendre puis remonter une seconde fois. Je dépose de tendres baisers dans son cou et attends, comme il l'a dit.

.

Une semaine plus tard. La situation empire. Je suis allée chasser plusieurs fois depuis la découverte de notre espèce et ce que je vois à l'extérieur de chez nous m'inquiète réellement. Chicago se vide. Les gens restent cloitrés dans leur cave. Des casseurs s'en prennent aux magasins. Des pilleurs volent nourriture, essence et parfois même télévisions. Peut-être espèrent-ils revendre ces dernières après ce qu'ils considèrent sans doute être une crise.

Edward reste souvent le téléphone à la main. Attend-t-il un appel ? Il me demande souvent de quitter la pièce quelques instants. Je sors, me promène dans la cuisine, regarde par les rideaux l'espoir naissant dans l'esprit des hommes.

Ce sont dans les moments difficiles que l'on se met à chercher la lumière, à regarder le ciel en quête d'une réponse dont on ne connait la question.

Edward me rappelle quelques temps plus tard. Il tient toujours le combiné. Je comprends qu'il n'attend pas. Il veut composer le numéro mais n'y arrive pas.

Il prend ma main sur laquelle il dépose un baiser.

-**Il faut que nous nous montrions très prudent. Les hommes ne doivent pas découvrir ce que nous sommes. J'ai regardé les informations, ils sont dans la capacité de nous reconnaître. Yeux rouges, peau pâle, luisante aux rayons du soleil et de marbre. Force, vitesse. Ils savent tout. **

-**Survivrons-nous ? **

-**Je ferai tout, Bella, pour que tu puisse vivre**, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille, avant d'y déposer un baiser**. Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir. Tu m'es bien trop chère. **

.

.

.

.

Alors, alors ? Comment, comment ? :D

Sympathique retournement de situations, non ?

Et la musique, et cette découverte, qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ?

Je vous laisse à vos claviers !

A tout bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Chapitre 10 – 11

Mouahahahahah, me revoilà ! xD

Euuuh -' ne faudrait-il pas que je calme ma joie ? ^^'

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

.

.

.

.

10.

**« Rien n'arrêtera notre amour. Jamais. La guerre encore moins. »**

_Musique : Placebo – Protège-moi_

.

Chicago.

La prochaine destination d'un clan de vampire nouveaux-nés. La télévision en parle depuis hier soir et Edward est dans tous ses états.

-**Prépare ta valise**, qu'il m'ordonne **!**

Je devrais lui faire remarquer que je ne possède aucun bien, que lui seul me suffit mais n'ose pas le contrarier. Il fait la sienne, prend le strict minimum et pose son bagage sur la table de la cuisine.

-**Nous reviendrons lorsque la menace sera passée. D'ici là, nous irons nous réfugier au Canada. Surtout pas au sud. Au nord. Oui, le nord ira très bien. Nous devons être loin avant le levé du jour. **

Depuis que les humains connaissent l'existence de notre espèce, ils préfèrent se montrer le jour. Une façon pour eux de dire : « Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. »

-**Tu sais où nous allons vivre ? Je veux dire… Chicago est très grand. Si nous restons à l'intérieur de l'appartement, peut-être que…**

Il s'approche et prend mon visage en coupe.

-**Je ne prendrai pas ce risque, tu m'entends ? Ils ne veulent pas simplement passer et s'en aller, crois-moi ! Les grandes villes sont des énormes fast-foods. Ils auront de quoi se nourrir des mois. Le gouvernement, l'armée, personne n'en viendra à bout. **

-**Mais… Tu as dit que nous reviendrons, tu…**

Il n'a pas voulu m'affoler, je m'en rends compte à son regard désolé.

-**Nous ne pourrons pas, Bella. Il nous faut quitter Chicago. S'ils nous mettent la main dessus alors que nous sommes encore là, ils pourraient te contraindre à regagner leur cause. Tu ne prends rien avant de partir ?**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Edward place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il m'embrasse et m'emmène.

.

Nous dévalons les marches des escaliers. Edward refuse ne serait-ce que de me lâcher la main. Nous nous pressons plus depuis que la radio diffuse un message d'alerte. Les vampires sont en ville.

Nous gagnons la rue et les dévalons les unes après les autres. Edward s'arrête. Il jure et reprend en sens inverse.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

-**Ils sont là. Pas loin. **

Nous augmentons l'allure. Les maisons défilent, les unes après les autres, lorsque nous nous arrêtons une seconde fois.

-**Ils encerclent le centre-ville ! Si nous souhaitons le quitter, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devrons le faire à la nage*. **

Il m'entraine en direction du lac. Nager ? Mais je ne sais pas nager, moi !

-**Edward, attends… Je… Je ne sais pas.**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Nager !**

Il lève un sourcil puis le rabaisse.

-**Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant tu sais ! Et si besoin est, tu t'accrocheras à moi.**

Je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de sa réponse mais j'entends des cris monter, au loin. Je me dépêche car nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il ne sert à rien de le gaspiller en babillant.

Le lac est là, proche. Sa surface miroite aux rayons du soleil. Mon regard est pourtant attiré par un autre éclat.

Un vampire à la peau scintillante.

Un sourire démoniaque.

.

.

.

.

Alors, comment ? Edward et Bella, obligés de fuir, j'aime bien cette idée, moi. ^^'

Et vous ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

*** Chicago touche le lac Michigan.**

Comme je suis d'une extrême générosité, je vous mets aussi le chapitre suivant :)

.

.

.

.

11.

« **Fuis ! Fuis, mon ange ! Fuis avant que le grand méchant loup ne te mange. »**

_Musique : The Rasmus – First day of my life_

.

-**Bonjour**, susurre-t-il, d'une voix douce, trompeuse**. **

Edward passe une main sur mon ventre et me glisse agilement derrière lui.

-**Vous venez du sud**, demande-t-il** ?**

-**De Louisiane, en effet. Nous avons fait un long chemin. Et vous ? Vous me semblez si… désemparés. Vous voyagez à deux ?**

Il s'avance. Edward ne bouge pas. Il reste impassible face à lui, cet homme bien étrangement habillé. Sa peau sombre souligne ses yeux rubis. Ses dreadlocks sont attachées derrière la tête par un simple nœud.

-**Je m'appelle Laurent. Et vous ?**

-**Elle, c'est Helen. Et je m'appelle Mitch. **

Le vampire me détaille de haut en bas, s'attarde sur ma poitrine et mes hanches. Il humecte ses lèvres puis laisse apparaître ses dents, d'une blancheur immaculée.

-**Elle est docile ?**

Il s'adresse à Edward, qui, je l'espère, n'est pas entrain de faire une erreur. Il connaît l'espèce vampirique depuis près de cent ans. Il a rencontré d'autres personnes comme nous, lui, moi et Laurent. Personnellement, il y a un mois encore, j'aurai sans doute parier et mis ma main au feu comme quoi les vampires ne sont que mythes et légendes.

-**Très.**

Laurent rit à gorge déployée. Edward en fait de même. Je suis terrifiée au-delà du raisonnable mais la boucle pour ne pas nous trahir. Edward joue une comédie.

J'espère…

Edward me fait alors passer devant lui. Il enserre ma taille dans ses bras et sa main remonte très légèrement son mon pull. Il me parle si doucement que moi seule peux l'entendre. Laurent, lui, se trouve trop loin, bien que je le trouve trop proche.

-**Lorsque je te le dirai, tu courras. Va retrouver Carlisle ! Il habite à Forks, près de Seattle. Ne m'attends pas ! Ne te retourne pas ! Ne pose pas de question !**

Quoi ? Non ! Que fait-il ? Je regarde Laurent avec horreur, puis Edward, derrière moi, comprenant ce qu'il souhaite faire. Il va se battre et m'éloigner. Ce vampire, face à nous, doit être dangereux, sinon il ne me demanderait pas cela.

Et il veut que je m'en aille ? Que je le laisse l'affronter ?

Tout se passe très vite, trop vite.

Laurent fait un pas en avant, Edward me gicle à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'un coup de bras et se jette sur lui. Je crie d'épouvante alors qu'Edward, qui vient de tacler son adversaire, se retrouve subitement au sol.

-**Cours ! J'te rattraperai !**

Laurent qui, dans l'assaut, a presque oublié jusqu'à mon existence, se retourne et tente de m'attaquer à mon tour. Edward le rattrape et l'entraine avec lui, à une centaine de mètres de là, dans le sens opposé.

Je suis paralysée. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. L'écouter ? Rester ? Qui est le meilleur combattant ? Qui survivra ? N'a-t-il pas besoin de mon aide ?

Il m'ordonne une nouvelle fois de courir. Je m'en vais. Je suis déchirée. La douleur de sa perte à venir me fend l'âme et je crois mourir une seconde fois.

Je me lance dans le lac et espère qu'Edward a dit juste. Si je n'arrive pas nager, que ferai-je ? J'essaye de ne pas y penser lorsque je fais ma première brasse. Une seconde et une troisième.

J'y arrive.

Alors je nage.

.

.

.

.

Bella abandonne Edward, quelle horreur ! T_T

Que va-t-il se passer, alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Trop court, je sais, vous m'en voulez, comme toujours ! xD

La suite tout bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 12

Nouveau chapitre, Edward n'a pas rejoint Bella. Je vous laisse lire !

J'avoue avoir été déçue de n'avoir reçu qu'un commentaire, je ne vous mettrai donc qu'un chapitre et c'est grâce à Alexise-me que vous l'avez. Car je ne poste jamais une suite tant qu'il n'y a pas au moins un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.

Alors merci à **Alexise**-**me **et bonne lecture à tous.

.

.

.

.

12.

« **Entends le ciel pleurer ma souffrance et dis-moi comment la terre peut continuer à tourner si son ange s'est éteint. »**

_Musique : Jim Dooley – Red Mist_

.

Je cours à en perdre haleine depuis des heures, des jours. Je ne sais pas. Longtemps. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Edward. Des images me viennent à l'esprit que je n'aimerai en aucun cas voir.

Edward, son corps.

Son cadavre…

Je ne sais pas comment on tue un vampire ni si cela est douloureux. De gros sanglots font leur apparition, lorsque je pense au fait qu'Edward a peut-être mal. Cette pensée m'est plus inquiétante encore que l'idée de ne jamais le revoir.

Je m'appuie contre un arbre pour ne pas défaillir. Son absence a laissé un vide, en moi, tout comme le jour où j'ai perdu mon âme. Je me suis réveillée, face au levé du jour et me suis sentie soudainement différente. Une part de moi avait disparu.

Je me remets en route. Sa dernière volonté était de me mettre en sécurité chez Carlisle. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas avoué la vérité, à son sujet ? Me pensait-il trop idiote pour comprendre ? Je lui ai donné mille raisons de me faire confiance. Je lui ai avoué le peu que je connaissais de moi et c'est ainsi qu'il m'a remerciée.

Je ne lui en veux néanmoins pas.

Je l'aime.

Et il s'est sacrifié, pour moi.

.

La chasse est un moment que je n'apprécie guère. Le sang ne se fait réclamer par mon corps qu'une fois en contact avec ma bouche. Chasser est très délicat. Je ne dois pas faire confiance à mon nez mais à mes oreilles et à ma vue. Edward m'a donné des astuces pour ne pas laisser filer ma proie ainsi que d'autres pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

J'aimais à penser, dans ces moments passés, que nous n'étions pas des monstres. Aujourd'hui, je ne crois plus rien. Je n'espère plus rien car, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien.

Je me mets en chasse car dans ce doux moment de frénésie, celui où le sang coule dans chaque fibre de ma chair, je ne pense plus à lui, ni à ce qu'il a fait.

Que vais-je devenir ? Comment le rejoindre ? Comment mettre fin à mes jours ? Peu importe la douleur physique tant qu'elle me conduit à lui, à son image, son souvenir.

Edward…

Pourquoi une telle folie ? M'aimais-tu donc tant ? Autant que je t'aime ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris, dans ce cas, qu'il me serait impossible de vivre sans toi ? Tu es égoïste, Edward. Tellement égoïste de n'avoir pensé qu'à mon bien physique. Ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Et mon choix, dans tout cela ? Tu préférais que je vive avec ton souvenir que l'inverse.

Mais qui suis-je pour te réprimander ? Je suis tellement égoïste moi-même. Je… Je ne sais plus. Ni comment penser, ni comment continuer à vivre.

Tout ce que je sais, Edward, c'est que tu n'es plus là.

Et que sans toi, je ne vivrai pas.

.

.

.

.

Alors ? Il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, dans ce chapitre.

Avez-vous tout de même aimé ?

Un petit commentaire pour la suite ? :)

A bientôt, Madisson'


	13. Chapitre 13

Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux tourments pour Bella !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

PS: Comme vous voyez, lorsque je reçois des commentaires, ça me motive à poster plus vite :P

Merci à **SophieB29, Anne, tia 63** et **Habswifes** d'avoir fait cet effort.

.

.

.

.

13.

« **Lorsque je pense à toi, mon cœur me torture. Il me fait payer l'erreur que j'ai faite,**

**lorsque je t'ai abandonné. »**

_Musique : Snow Patrol – Run_

.

Je ne sais pas exactement où je me trouve. Je ne sais plus réellement où je vais mais je crois que je suis dans la bonne direction. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dépassé Seattle ? Est-ce que je suis arrivée dans l'état de Washington ?

Mon esprit est vide. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je suis telle une coquille vide. J'avance parce que mes jambes le font, tout simplement.

Face à moi, une falaise. Le vide est impressionnant et la chute fatalement mortelle pour quiconque s'y tenterait.

Mortelle…

Je fais un pas en avant. Je tends la jambe en l'air, me demande ce que penserait Edward de tout cela. Il n'est plus là, maintenant, et je suis persuadée que s'il me voit, de là-haut, il ne doit pas être contre l'idée de me voir le rejoindre. Il doit s'ennuyer sans moi.

Ou alors est-ce moi qui m'ennuie de lui. Sans doute les deux.

Je me jette dans le vent. Mon poids m'attire contre le bas. Je tends les bras de chaque côté de mon corps et attends que le sol me rattrape.

Je crie.

J'ai mal.

Mes membres me semblent déboîtés et sans doute est-ce le cas. Des craquements se font entendre alors qu'une présence se rapproche. Une voix, puis une seconde. Un homme et une femme. Je n'arrive pas les voir, ma tête refuse de bouger. Mes lèvres remuent difficilement et les mots ne sortent jamais de ma bouche.

La femme, je ne la vois guère, passe une main derrière ma nuque.

-**Vous m'entendez ?**

-**Elle t'entend. Et elle te voit. Nous devrions l'éliminer pendant qu'elle est encore faible.**

Oui, la mort, douce délivrance au parfum de l'espoir. Oui, je veux mourir. Achève-moi, qui que tu sois, si cela est dans tes moyens.

J'aimerai tant lui dire ces mots, qu'il les comprenne. Mais ce n'est de loin pas le cas. La femme, de plus, est contre cette idée.

-**Jasper, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?**

-**Elle souhaitait mourir, quelle est la différence ? Elle s'est certainement jetée de la falaise. Si elle était tombée, elle aurait pu retomber sur ses pieds. **

Les formes se font floues autour de moi. Est-ce la mort ? Vient-elle enfin me prendre ? Je l'attends depuis si longtemps.

La femme me secoue le visage, me fait de l'air.

-**Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va tourner de l'œil.**

-**C'est impossible.**

-**Mais puisque je te le dis, voyons. Il faut immédiatement l'emmener auprès de…**

La suite m'est incompréhensible. Je me sens bercée, portée par un nuage de coton. Je me sens légère, à deux doigts de l'inconscience.

Je vois le visage d'Edward, au loin. Il est devant. Je tends le bras. Je crois. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Je souris.

Je m'endors.

.

.

.

.

Vous me haïssez ou vous m'aimez ?

Bella a certes décidé (enfin… j'ai décidé -') qu'elle voulait en finir avec la vie mais grâce à cela, elle a rejoint les Cullen. Ou Jasper et une mystérieuse jeune femme, tout du moins…

Alors, qui est la femme ? Vous n'avez le droit qu'à une seule réponse, sinon ce serait trop facile xD !

A bientôt pour la suite, Madisson' !

Au fait, il vous arrive d'écouter les musiques que je donne, au début des chapitres? Vous aimez?


	14. Chapitre 14

Nouveau chapitre, première rencontre avec la famille Cullen ! :)

Merci à **SophieB29**, **tia 63**, **aelita48**, **paulipopo**, **Mademoiiselle-Bella **d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir de les lire. ^^

Bonne lecture !

*N'oubliez pas les paquets de mouchoirs ^^'*

.

.

.

.

14.

« **Il me disait je t'aime de la plus belle des façons. »**

_Musique : Calogero – Danser Encore_

_._

Le voile se dissipe, peu à peu, et je me réveille. Autour de moi, tout est blanc. Je me demande une seconde s'il s'agit du paradis mais je me rends bien vite compte qu'il n'en est en réalité rien. Je suis dans une chambre et le crépi projeté des murs a été peint en une couleur pâle, très claire.

Je m'assieds sur le matelas le plus confortable dans lequel je n'ai jamais dormi. Par automatisme, je regarde à côté de moi. Edward et moi ne dormions pas mais passions des heures à nous enlacer, à espérer que cette guerre qui se passait sous nos fenêtres allait enfin se terminer.

Il n'est pas là.

Un sanglot m'échappe. Je me lève. Suis-je chez les vampires qui m'ont retrouvée ? J'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'humains. Leurs voix me semblaient bien trop enchanteresse pour ça. Je sors de la chambre. Il y a des murmures, à l'étage inférieur. Je descends les escaliers doucement. Je ne tiens pas à tomber et je ne tiens qu'à peine sur mes jambes.

Dans le salon, non pas deux vampires mais six. Ils me regardent. Une déesse blonde accompagnée d'un grand baraqué, un jeune homme aux airs méfiants et à la peau couverte de cicatrices tenant la main d'une petite femmes au sourire caché – oui, oui, elle sourit et je ne comprends pas pourquoi – ainsi qu'une autre femme dégageant une chaleur maternelle presque palpable et, enfin, un dernier homme. Blond, lui aussi. Le nez fin. Il a l'allure d'un anglais.

Comment je le sais ? Je ne sais pas. Ca me semble être une évidence.

Ce dernier, l'homme, se rapproche et me tend la main, avec un sourire. L'autre blondinet se tend comme pour se préparer à m'attaquer.

-**Bonjour. Je m'appelle Carlisle. Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez fait une sacrée chute.**

Je regarde sa main avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un végétarien. Ses yeux d'or me le prouvent. Il baisse le bras, comprenant que je ne lui rendrai pas son geste. Je parcours l'assemblée du regard. Toujours les mêmes prunelles. Puis, un éclat de compréhension me traverse.

Carlisle.

Le vampire, face à moi, est le créateur d'Edward. Il disait l'aimer comme un père, peut-être le considérait-il comme un fils ?

-**Vous êtes des gentils, n'est-ce pas ?**

-**J'aime à le penser**, répondit le patriarche**. Venez vous asseoir ! Personne ne vous fera de mal.**

Cela, malheureusement, je l'avais compris. Mais ils semblaient avoir bien des années derrière eux. Peut-être sauraient-ils comment je pourrais mourir.

Alors je m'assieds.

Ils restent tous face à moi. Carlisle vient se poser à son tour sur le divan, à côté de ce qui doit être sa femme. Ce sont tous des couples. Je baisse la tête lorsque je pense au fait qu'Edward et moi en étions un, nous aussi.

-**Alors ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

-**Bella, que je réponds faiblement.**

-**Bella, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions, à titre informatif. Vous êtes libre de garder le silence. Alors, d'où venez-vous ?**

-**De Chicago.**

Carlisle attend que je développe mais je n'en fais rien.

-**Très bien. Mais Chicago, c'est loin. Vous êtes venue à pied ?**

-**Oui.**

Nouveau silence. C'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je reste ici, sans rien tenter pour retrouver Edward ?

-**Bella, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous vampire ? Vos yeux nous prouvent que vous ne vous nourrissez pas de sang humain. Cela demande une certaine retenue et elle ne se développe pas en un jour. Pouvez-vous, par conséquent, nous en dire plus sur votre parcours ?**

Comment puis-je lui avouer sans parler d'Edward ? Comment ne pas le faire souffrir ? Et Esmée – je sais qu'elle s'appelle ainsi, Edward me l'a dit – la femme qu'il aimait comme sa mère ? En lui parlant de son fils aujourd'hui mort, je lui briserai le cœur.

Je décide donc de passer Edward sous silence, de bafouer son souvenir.

Carlisle croit que je ne veux pas lui répondre, parce que je réfléchis, alors il pose une nouvelle question. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, me replie sur moi-même.

-**En quelle année avez-vous été transformée ? Qui est votre créateur ?**

-**Je ne connais pas mon créateur. Je suis partie sur l'idée que je n'en avais pas réellement. C'était peut-être un nouveau-né qui n'a pas eu le temps de finir de s'abreuver.**

-**Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?**

-**C'était quelques semaines avant l'invasion. Trois, je crois.**

Jasper ouvre des yeux telles des soucoupes. Il vient se placer derrière moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Carlisle le réprimande mais il lui répond que si je dis la vérité, je suis une nouveau-née et, par conséquent, une menace.

-**Bella, est-ce la vérité ? Vous êtes chamboulée, nous nous en rendons tous bien compte. Ne confondriez-vous pas ? Votre esprit n'est-il pas embrouillé, car ce que vous dîtes, sans vouloir vous offenser, n'a aucun sens.**

-**Il disait que j'étais différente, pas normale.**

-**Qui ?**

-**L'homme que j'aime. Enfin… le vampire. **

Carlisle acquiesce, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Il est tant que cela se termine. Je n'en peux plus d'être éloignée de lui.

Je m'adresse au patriarche de la famille.

-**Puis-je vous demander un service ? Accepteriez-vous d'accéder à ma requête qui est de mettre fin à mes jours ? **

Il n'y eut plus un mot, plus un bruit. Je rompis le silence.

-**Je ne sais pas comment mourir.**

-**Mais… pourquoi**, s'indigna Esmée **?**

Mon corps fut secoué d'un sanglot.

-**Mais parce qu'il… Il est mort !**

.

.

.

.

Alors ? Calogero avait pour but de vous faire pleurer ! C'est réussi ?

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à cette fiction, ainsi qu'un épilogue. Ensuite, nous commencerons le tome 2 ! :)

Une petite review pour me motiver ?

PS: il m'avait vraiment semblé que j'avais noté, dans ce chapitre, que c'était Jasper et Esmée (et non pas Alice) qui avaient trouvé Bella en bas de la falaise. Néanmoins, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas, alors vous pouvez penser que ça peut être Alice. Malgré tout, pour les pinailleurs, il y a un phrase que dit "la femme inconnue" et je vois mal Alice dire ça à Jasper. (-**Jasper, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?**) Voilà ! ^^

A la prochaine :)


	15. Chapitre 15

Voici donc le dernier chapitre. J'espère fortement que vous l'apprécierez. Après, vous aurez droit à un petit épilogue et, enfin, au tome 2 :D

Merci à **SophieB29**, **Mademoiiselle-Bella**, **Audrey 1986**, **aelita48** et **marine larriven lafi **d'avoir laissé un commentaire. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

.

.

.

.

15.

« **Parce que rien n'arrête le véritable amour. Pas même la mort. »**

_Musique : Band of horses - Funeral_

.

_**Point de vue Bella**_

Tous ont l'air de comprendre. L'homme que j'aime a disparu. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir, une image dans un esprit apitoyé.

Esmée vient me serrer dans ses bras, malgré les recommandations de Jasper.

**-Ma pauvre enfant. C'est pour cela que tu t'es jetée de la falaise ! Je suis tellement désolée. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de si bien. **

Je ne cherche pas à me dégager de son étreinte. Son contact m'est rassurant alors je pose une main sur la sienne et murmure un « merci » discret.

La petite qui, lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois, dissimulait un sourire, se lève à son tour et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je crois qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

-**Tu sais… Tu es sûre ?**

Comment ose-t-elle me poser la question ?

-**Oui, je suis sûre, **que je lui réponds, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Je repousse Esmée et rejoins la chambre. Une chose est certaine.

Jamais ils n'accèderont à ma requête.

.

_**Point de vue Edward**_

Je reste à Seattle, près de ce bar répugnant duquel sortent des clients au sang imbibé d'alcool. Il est repoussant au-delà de l'imaginable.

Je n'ose parcourir la distance me restant entre ici et Forks. J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à quitter Chicago, qu'un autre vampire lui soit tombé dessus, qu'elle ne soit pas là-bas. Je n'ai pas une seule fois senti son odeur, sur mon parcours qui était pourtant le plus rapide et le plus droit.

Je m'imagine sa façon de sourire, de me dire qu'elle m'aime. Elle est belle et intelligente. Auprès d'elle et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti vivant. Quelqu'un avait besoin de moi et je lui ai donné mon aide.

Et je l'ai aimée…

Et, maintenant, j'ai peur…

Je m'élance hors de la ville. Seattle n'a pas encore été touchée par les hordes de vampires se déchainant sur le pays. Personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte que le danger rôde, qu'il se rapproche. Les gens vont en boîte, rentrent du travail, se droguent ou montent à l'étage de leur maison pour embrasser leurs enfants.

Qu'ils profitent tant qu'ils le peuvent…

Je dois savoir. Je dois regagner la villa, quitte à me retrouver face à Rosalie, ce monstre narcissique que je hais tant.

Si Bella s'y trouve, je veux la voir. Si elle n'y est pas…

…je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Je passe rapidement le panneau indiquant mon arrivée à Forks. Je me glisse dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais nous sommes en journée. Le soleil est caché derrière les nuages quotidiens de la bourgade. Bientôt, j'aperçois la villa. Je m'arrête. Je n'ose franchir ces quelques derniers mètres. Je perçois des pensées. Carlisle, Esmée. Emmett, Jasper, Alice. Rosalie. Toujours aussi superficielle…

Point de Bella…

J'admets n'avoir jamais entendu ces pensées. Oh que c'était reposant ! Je l'aimais pour cela, aussi. Parce qu'elle était insensible à mon don. Elle représentait un calme que je n'avais jamais connu depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci.

Mais, aujourd'hui, quelle malédiction…

Emmett sort de la villa, il regarde tout autour de lui. Il m'a flairé mais il ne me trouve pas. Je me découvre. Il me repère. Il appelle les autres qui arrivent. Il ne sait pas qui je suis. Jasper est le premier à le rejoindre. Suivi d'Alice. Et Rosalie…

-**Toi**, cracha-t-elle **?**

Emmett vient la coller. Il l'aime. Mais elle… Est-elle seulement capable d'éprouver des sentiments ?

-**Tu le connais ?**

Esmée sort et pose une main sur son cœur mort. Aussitôt, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-**Oh, mon Dieu, Edward ! Tu… Tu es vivant !**

Je lui rends son étreinte et pose mon visage sur son épaule. Emmett, Alice et Jasper ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Et c'est au tour de Carlisle d'arriver.

-**C'est qui, lui**, demande l'ours **?**

-**Mon fils**, souffle le patriarche**.**

Esmée lui fait de la place. Elle se retire tout en souriant. Carlisle ne m'en veut pas. Mais sait-il seulement ce que j'ai fait, depuis que je m'en suis allé ?

-**La famille s'est agrandie, comme tu le vois !**

Je les salue tous d'un signe de tête.

-**Tu nous as manqués, Edward. Je dois te prévenir, il y a une nouvelle née à l'étage. Elle…**

Avant que Carlisle n'ait le temps de terminer, une masse se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse.

.

_**Point de vue Bella**_

Il est vivant.

.

.

.

.

Alors ?

Vous allez me dire que la fin de ce chapitre est bâclé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je voulais essayer de faire passer le plus d'image, le plus d'émotion, en une seule phrase ! _Il est vivant._ Sans point d'exclamation. Comme si tout avait été effacé, tout n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés.

Il est vivant.

A tout bientôt pour l'épilogue !

(Qui reprend en partie ce que j'ai coupé ici ! )


	16. Epilogue

Dernière partie de ce tome 1 de Eternity.

Que d'aventures, je dois dire, mais je suis contente :)

Ce fut une bien sympathique expérience mais ne vous en faîte pas : elle continue !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à **aelita48**, **helimoen**, **mamanlily**, **Audrey 1986**, **Cricrou86** et **Mademoiiselle-Bella** d'avoir laissé un commentaire :D

.

.

.

.

**« Je veux voir des étoiles dans tes yeux,**

**Des rêves en pagaille,**

**De l'espoir en abondance.**

**Je veux voir des étoiles dans tes yeux,**

**Qu'il y en ait assez pour toi et moi,**

**Qu'il y en ait assez pour deux. »**

.

**Epilogue**

_Musique : Ray Lamontagne – Within' you_

.

Edward est vivant. Comment ai-je même un jour pu en douter ? A son arrivée, je l'ai couvert de baisers. Encore, encore et encore. J'en voulais plus. Plus de lui, de sa peau, de ses lèvres.

Je l'aime.

Cette phrase est apparue dans mon esprit telle une révélation. Oui, je l'aime. Il est mon tout, il est moi, ce dont j'ai besoin, mon guide, mon protecteur.

Mon amour.

Il m'a serrée si fort, si longtemps, que j'étais à deux doigts de défaillir de bonheur. Nous avons expliqué la situation à Esmée et Carlisle, ainsi qu'à toute la famille. Tous se sont réjouis pour nous. Sauf peut-être Rosalie. Il me semble qu'elle a un problème avec moi. Ou avec Edward, je ne sais pas.

Carlisle a demandé à voir Edward en privé. Ils ont parlé longtemps, de je ne sais quoi. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il est ressorti de son bureau, il était partagé entre le bonheur et la peine et je n'ai pas tardé à découvrir que Carlisle lui avait raconté l'histoire de la falaise.

-**Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi insensée ?**

-**Tu n'es pas juste. Je pensais que tu étais mort. Et puis tu ne m'as pas dit comment faire pour tuer un vampire.**

-**Encore heureux**, s'est-il exclamé **!**

Puis il m'a fait tomber dans le lit, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Nous avions maintenant une chambre. Nous vivions tous ensemble et il me semblait que rien ne pourrait venir détruire mon bonheur.

Je dois quand même vous l'avouer. Parfois, lorsque je tant l'oreille, j'entends la mort. Elle est là, toute proche. A Chicago, remontant du sud contre le nord. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons encore en sécurité et je préfère ne pas y penser.

Seul l'instant présent compte.

Et Edward est là. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin !

La suite bientôt, laissez-moi un petit peu de temps ! :)

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fiction ? Cela vous a-t-il donné envie de lire le tome 2 puis peut-être même le tome 3 ?

Je l'espère et vous dis à bientôt !

Et pour tous ceux qui m'ont soutenues : je vous fais plein de gros poutoux ! :,)


End file.
